Problem: If the sales tax in your city is $10.6\%$, how much tax would you pay for an item that costs $\$41$ before tax? Round to the nearest cent.
Answer: In order to find the amount of sales tax you would pay, multiply the sales tax by the original price of the item. ${10.6\%} \times {\$41} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $10.6\%$ is equivalent to $10.6 \div 100$ $10.6 \div 100 = 0.106$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. Round to the nearest cent. $0.106$ $\times$ $$41$ = $$4.35$ You would pay $$4.35$ in sales tax.